gamecubefandomcom-20200215-history
Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour
Gameplay Story Characters There are 16 characters in Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour, except Neil and Ella. *Mario *Luigi *Princess Peach *Princess Daisy *Yoshi *Koopa Troopa *Donkey Kong *Diddy Kong *Wario *Waluigi *Birdo *Bowser *Boo unlockable *Bowser Jr. unlockable *Shadow Mario unlockable *Petey Piranha unlockable Bonus * Neil * Ella Tournaments *Lakitu Cup *Cheep Cheep Tournament *More... Quotes Announcer * Nice shot! * Nice on! * Nice approach! * Excellent! * Great! * Pin shot! * Chip-in! * Albatross putt. * Eagle putt. * Birdie putt. * Oh, nice albatross! * Wow! Hole in one! * Nice eagle! * Nice birdie! * Nice par! * Bogey. * Double bogey. * Ooh, triple bogey. * Fantastic putt! * Nice touch! * Sink to win! * Miss and lose! * Nice! * Okay! * Good! * Very well done! * Complete! * Congratulations! * New challenge unlocked! * New course unlocked! * New character unlocked! * And the award goes to Mario. * And the award goes to Luigi. * And the award goes to Wario. * And the award goes to Waluigi. * And the award goes to Yoshi. * And the award goes to Koopa Troopa. * And the award goes to Donkey Kong. * And the award goes to Diddy Kong. * And the award goes to Peach. * And the award goes to Daisy. * And the award goes to Birdo. * And the award goes to Bowser. * And the award goes to Bowser Jr. * And the award goes to Boo. * And the award goes to Shadow Mario. * And the award goes to Petey Piranha. Toad * Hi there! * Adjusting for ball life! * Adjusting impact point! * Approach shots! * Are you ready to play? * Auto-swing. * Before you swing. * Camera. * Camera on the green. * Good choice. * Handicap. * Impact zone. * Manual swing. * Okay, let's play! * Pause menu. * Power shots. * Putting. * Reaching the green. * Shot strategy. * Spin shot. * Strategic putting. * Taunts. * Wind. Mario * Whoo-hoo! * Move it! * Achoo! Excuse me! * Boo! * Miss! * You got it! * You're the best! * Let's go! * Go for it! * Wha, wha, wahoo! Yahoo! Yeah, yeah! Whoo-hoo! Yeah! * Wha-hoo, hoo! * Mm-hmm, mm-hmm. Yeah. * Oh, hmm. Oh. * Yay, yay, yahoo! Thank you! Yay, yay, yahoo! * It's-a me! Mario! Hoo, hoo! I've been on fire, lately, but I hope you'll challenge me! * Okay! Luigi * Luigi, Luigi. Oh, yeah. Oh, yeah. * Wa-hoo! * Wow! Make or break! * Tough shot! * This a very tense moment! * You look ridiculous! * You're unbelievable! * Oh, yeah! Looking good! * Wowser, you're the best! * You gotta believe! * Yeah! * Birdie! Yeah, yeah! Whee! Yeah! * Yeah. * Golf! Golf! Oh! * Oh, dear... I've practiced, but nobody play with Luigi. Will you play with me? * Oh, yeah! Wario * What? Are yoh my daddy? * Hit it, slowpoke! * Need a lesson, loser?!? * Shank it! Ahh hah hah hah! * Urp... Sorry! * If you win, I hate you. * Good luck! To ME! Ahh hah hah hah! * Who do you think you are, buster? * Wa ha ha ha! * Oh, yeah! Right on! Yeah! * Ha! Ha! Yeah! Ha, ha! * Wa ha ha ha ha! Wario hot stuff, baby! Hot stuff! Hot, hot! * Huh? * Bogey. * Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow! * Oh, yes! Yeah! Wa ha ha! Yeah! * Challenge me? You? I'm the best golfer in the world, I'm not scared! * Golf time, baby! Waluigi * It's time! * Don't whiff! * Are you sweating? * You're cheating! * Oh, come on! * Only cheaters mess up! * Not bad...for you! * Waaah, this looks too easy... * Today! * Yeah! Ha, ha! Ha! Hwaa! Yeah! Huh? Huh? Oh. Hyah! * Wha, yeah! Hu! Wha-ha. Uh-huh. Uh-huh. * Wa ha ha ha. * Ah! Stupid ball. * What? Bogey! * Whaaa! Why? * I win! It's mine! All mine! Mine! * You might be gettin' better, but nobody cheats better than Waluigi! You got that?! * Oh, come on! Peach * Yeah! * Could you hurry up?! * Don't duff it! * Can you pull this off? * This might turn a bit... * Piece of cake! * This shot is all you! * Do your best! * Hit a pretty one! * Oh, fabulous! Yay! Yay! Thank you. * Oh, birdie. Okay. Yes! Thank you. Thank you. * Oh, great. Thanks. * Whoops! * Oh, well. Oh, okay. Thanks. * What? Oh, I'm dizzy. Oh! Oh, I can't believe it. * Oh, it's fabulous! Thank you. Oh, I think I've never seen it. Thank you, thank you. * I just adore golf! Want to play a round of 18 with me? * Fine. Daisy * Yes! * Are you just gonna let me win?!? * Can you really make this? * Seriously, are you aining there? * This shot's soooo easy. * Watch where you send it! * Just hit it! * You can do this. I just know it! * Let it fly! * Yes, yes! I rule, I rule! * Yay! Whoo-hoo! Yeah! Whoa! * Huh. Hmm. * Oh, no! * Oh. * No, no, no, no, no, no, no! You klutz! Oh! Get it together! * Whoo! Yeah, thank you! Thank you! Whoo! Yeah! Thank you! * What's up? I'm new, but golf is my thing! And I'll go toe-to-toe to prove it! * Okay! Neil * Come on! * Awesome! * You better nail it! * You gotta hit this! * Don't freak out! * Whoa... * Think happy thoughts! * Looking good! * Watch the ball! * You can do it! * All right! Right on! Oh, yeah. * Mm-hmm. Mm-hmm. Yeah. * Par! * Whoops! * Oh, man. * Oh, rats! * Yes! Yes! I won! Oh, yeah! Ella * All right! * Don't overthink it! * Watch your elbows! * Are you gonna swing? * Keep your head down! * Don't worry! You'll do fine! * Swing like you always do! * Let's go! * Good luck! * Yay, yay! Yippee! All right! * Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah! Birdie! Uh-huh! * Oh! That's par! Yeah! * Oopsie. * Golf's hard. * Yes! I won! Videos Video:Commercial|Here is a commmercial for Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour. Video:Commercial 2|Another Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour Ad. Category:Nintendo Video Games